


Distraction

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [20]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Distraction

Timeline: Dismissed  
Challenge: Distraction (number 23)  
P.O.V.-Bridge

I don’t think any of us had a clue how deep their feelings ran. Jack and Z, I mean. Maybe Kruger did, but as the empathic one of the group, I should have. I quickly found out though, when Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie took command of the Academy. 

There was some disturbances down on the beach, and the Supreme Commander sent Syd and Z to investigate…leaving me and Sky to deal with a temperamental and very distracted Jack. How fun, right? 

After the Supreme Commander threw us out of the Command Center, we went to the commons room, where Sky tried to bait Jack to a sparring match, but our leader was a little distracted, eyes on the city lines as he paced back and forth. I tried to ignore them both, a sour feeling settling in my stomach. After about twenty minutes though, there was no denying the fact that something was wrong. Feeling panicked and trapped, an urge to snap and growl and pace, to run…anything to relieve this relentless pressure to move, I excused myself and made my way down to my isolation room. Based on the fact that my powers tend to cause mayhem when out of control, or when I don’t feel well, Kat had built an isolation chamber for me when I enrolled in the academy. I had full intentions on spending some time there, but when I entered Kat’s lab, I realized that I didn’t feel ill anymore. 

“Is something the matter Bridge?” Kat asked as she made her way around her desk to me. 

“No…not anymore…” I muttered, trying to figure this out. Up in the commons room, I thought I would pass out from the emotions that were running rampant through me, but down here, I was fine again. Giving Kat an apology for disturbing her, I decided to return to the commons room before the Supreme Commander chewed me out for something…who knows what. That bird’s mind has flown the coop, if you ask me. 

As I climbed the stairs though, the feeling started to build again. I leaned against the wall, trying to isolate and label the emotions and feelings…sometimes that helps figure out the cause. There was anxiety…but also annoyance, and fear. A lot of fear. The fear bled into panic, with a touch of terror mixed in. A relentless need to move…' _protect her_ ’, and it suddenly clicked. About the same time that a call came through on our morphers. 

“Guys, we want the team back!” A sudden relief flooded through me, and it wasn’t just my emotions. As we ignored our Supreme Commander and followed our hearts, my mind grinned to itself. 

An ancient tribe used to encourage lovers to battle together…it gave you an edge in battle…a reason beyond loyalty to fight, and a reason to win. And that was the same thing that drove Jack to the point of distraction. 

Those two will be the death of me yet!


End file.
